Integrated circuits (ICs) can be implemented to perform a variety of functions. Some ICs can be programmed to perform specified functions. One example of an IC that can be programmed is a field programmable gate array (FPGA). An FPGA typically includes an array of programmable tiles. These programmable tiles may include, for example, input/output blocks (IOBs), configurable logic blocks (CLBs), dedicated random access memory blocks (BRAM), multipliers, digital signal processing blocks (DSPs), processors, clock managers, delay lock loops (DLLs), and so forth.
Each programmable tile typically includes both programmable interconnect circuitry and programmable logic circuitry. The programmable interconnect circuitry typically includes a large number of interconnect lines of varying lengths interconnected by programmable interconnect points (PIPs). The programmable logic circuitry implements the logic of a user design using programmable elements that may include, for example, function generators, registers, arithmetic logic, and so forth.
The programmable interconnect and programmable logic circuitries are typically programmed by loading a stream of configuration data into internal configuration memory cells that define how the programmable elements are configured. The configuration data can be read from memory (e.g., from an external PROM) or written into the FPGA by an external device. The collective states of the individual memory cells then determine the function of the FPGA.
Determining delays for a programmable IC can be challenging. Modern circuit designs for programmable ICs include a large number of circuit nodes with the circuitry having many different operating contexts. Achieving greater accuracy through evaluation of all possible combinations of operating contexts for the different circuit nodes may not be computationally feasible. Still, accurate delay information is necessary to perform tasks such as circuit design, simulation, determining maximum operating frequency, and so forth.